Doomsday
by Agent Blackhawk Carter
Summary: PostStars. Haruka's wonderings over her choices in life are interrupted when a monster attacks Juuban.She races to the scene only to find she's outmatched and alone. CH7 up! A complication arises for the wolves and Haruka has a choice. M for safety
1. Death

I come bearing another story! The idea came to me last night and I decided to write it. I wrote it to the song Hidden Truth from the Vampire Knight OST. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Doomsday**_

Haruka sighed as she stared into her coffee. Things between her and Michiru since Galaxia had gotten tense. Very tense. It was to the point now where Haruka had more or less been kicked out. With Hotaru away at school with Setsuna in America, it had just been Haruka and Michiru. And things had gotten bad. Michiru blamed Haruka for their killing of Setsuna and Hotaru which ultimately led to their own death. The blonde racer sighed and continued to sip her now cold cup of coffee.

She missed her lover.

It was strange how people took things and people for granted until they lost them. _I wonder if that's human nature..._ the teal eyed woman pondered. Moving over, she turned the television set on and sat down to watch something mindless, like one of those American cartoons of that rabbit and duck or the cat and mouse. Before she could hit the button, the abrupt music change gave the Senshi pause. Instead of changing the channel, she turned up the volume.

_"We interrupt this program for this breaking news bulletin! A fierce monster has just been spotted downtown! The police are powerless to stop it and residents of the Juuban shopping area are being asked to please evacuate the scene! Troops are being called in to try and quell this beast but this reporter has little hope much can be done. Again, there is..."_

The television was talking to air. Haruka had already left, the coffee mug tipped over in her haste and spilling the brown liquid onto the white carpet.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Uranus landed lightly on a nearby rooftop and stared at the creature. It was rugged and grisly looking, blood of innocents covering its body. Her teal eyes narrowed. Summoning her power, she launched an attack at the beast. She leapt down and stared. As the dust cleared, the creature still stood without a mark. Eyes narrowing, Uranus fired off a few more attacks before rushing in. She slugged the monster as hard as she could and it staggered. She frowned, eyes narrowing.

_Great...only physical attacks seem to hurt this bastard. Fine by me. I've been itching for a good fight._

Summoning her Talisman, Uranus began slashing at the beast. It staggered back from her onslaught but soon recovered. Stopping in disgust, Uranus watched as it pulled what looked like a protruding bone out of its back and began parrying her strikes. The handle was bone of the creature's weapon but the rest was a blade as the blonde soon felt it slash across her back. Staggering, she turned and glared. If this thing had been an innocent it had long ago lost whatever traces of humanity was left in it.

Snarling in rage, the beast once more lunged at Uranus. The blonde parried and thrust, using every ounce of skill she possessed to avoid the bone blade. But it was a grueling fight. Each time their blades clashed Uranus felt her strength giving out more. The only indicator of time passing was the sun had begun to set.

Sweat poured off of the blonde's face as she stared at the creature. It was time to end this. Most of Juuban had been destroyed in their fight of being thrown through walls and bashed through windows. Spitting blood to the side, Uranus gripped her Talisman. "Die already," she snapped. As the beast lunged forward, Uranus struck.

Blade pierced flesh as the rain started to fall.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Having gotten word of an enemy attack in Juuban, Michiru rushed from her rehearsals to the scene. Police and military personnel were all around, keeping the growing crowd back. Managing to squeeze through, the violinist looked at the carnage. Most of the bodies were already in body bags. Her heart went out to the families of those who had lost loved ones. Moving through the debris, she saw the creature's head that had caused this. At least it was dead and could harm no more innocents. Stepping around the head, she frowned when a crack reached her ears. She looked down and her breath caught in her throat.

The Space Sword was in pieces.

Slowly the Sea Senshi knelt down and gathered the pieces. Lifting her eyes, she stared in horror. Several feet away was the blonde. Scrambling over to Haruka, Michiru stared at the bone sword through her lover's abdomen. The blood had been smeared and washed away by the rain. An arm looked broken and there was bone sticking out of her left leg. Oceanic eyes looked at the bowed head. Shakily, the teal haired woman reached out and pressed two fingers against the cold neck of the blonde's.

No pulse.

A choked sob escaped Michiru's throat as she clung to her lover, begging for forgiveness for their fight and to come back. "Haruka, I'm here, I'm here! Wake up!! Onegai wake up!!" But the blonde didn't move. A finger did not twitch. Clinging to the Wind Senshi's shirt, she continued to sob as workers came in and continued to remove the bodies and debris.

Ten'ou Haruka had died. A victim of a brutal youma attack that Uranus had valiantly stopped on her own but not before numerous lives had been claimed.

_**END**_

_**

* * *

**_

I know I know! It was sad! And yes, it is somewhat based off of the Superman Doomsday but it still works! At the moment its a one shot but if I get inspired to keep writing to this it might grow into more. No idea yet.

Let me know what everyone thought of it but PLEASE NO FLAMES!


	2. Alone

So, I was getting ready for bed last night when the thought of a continuation of this popped into my head. I make no promises or guesses on how long this story will be or where its going. I have a nameless muse write now and its guiding me on this. So updates might be infrequent and irregular. Just a heads up.

Forgot this in chapter one but I don't own any of the characters. They're all property of TOEI Animation and Naoko Takeuchi. Not making any money off of this etc etc.

And given this is a story about Haruka and Michiru expect the adult concepts so the M rating will be appropriate :D

* * *

Michiru wiped her eyes as she pushed the door to her apartment open. She had finally gotten done with all of the police reports and interviews. It had taken hours. Not like Michiru had anyone to go home to. Verifying that the body had indeed been Haruka's had been the hardest. Knowing she would never hear her lover laugh or cry again. That they wouldn't argue about something stupid. To never feel the soft lips upon her skin; to not feel the soft caresses of her partner as they made love. She shut the door and looked up. The television was still on. Shivering, Michiru noted the open window and the lingering scent of Haruka's favorite coffee. Tears welled up but Michiru pushed them down. Silently she padded over to the coffee table to turn the television set off when she noticed the coffee stain on the carpet.

_She must have been in a haste to save the city..._ the Sea Senshi thought, her heart clenching. How could she have accused Haruka of not caring? Of being a murderer and a traitor? The blonde had given her life three times now to protect this city and their princess. _Three times a charm for death to stick._ Moving to the closet, she pulled down some cleaning supplies and began trying to get the stain out. Jumping as the phone rang, she looked at it, having no desire to talk to anyone at the moment. Hearing the answering machine get it, she listened to the message.

"_Michiru-san, it Usagi. I just heard about the attack and Haruka-san... Mamo-chan and I are coming back first thing._" There was a pause as Usagi started crying and sobbing. Hearing what sounded like clothing shift, she heard the deeper voice of Mamoru.

"_Gomen Michiru-san. Usako's taking this hard...harder because I think she wasn't there to help...._"

_None of us were..._ she thought.

"_We'll be back tomorrow from our honeymoon. Give Hotaru and Setsuna our best._" With that there was a click.

Finishing getting the stain out, Michiru wiped the coffee off of the table and put the mug in the sink. She moved out onto the balcony and stared up at the clouds as the rain started to fall. It was as if the heavens were weeping for the loss of their guardian and friend. Michiru felt their pain. Moving back inside she moved to the shower and turned the water on. Stripping she stepped under the spray and let the heat and steam engulf her. If only she had done more. Maybe if she hadn't argued so much with the blonde racer in the past few weeks... There were a lot of variables to consider and Michiru felt responsible. That maybe, just maybe if she had not been so...prideful, she would have seen that Haruka had not been at fault for what had happened with Galaxia.

Stepping out when the water became cold, Michiru moved to the bedroom. Picking up a shirt from the bed, she held it close and inhaled the lingering scent of the racer. As she had often done in the past, she pulled Haruka's shirt on and crawled into bed. Pulling the blonde's pillow to her chest, she began to grieve, crying and begging for the gods to let Haruka live again, even offering her soul to whomever wanted it if they would just bring Haruka back from the dead.

But nothing happened. She was still alone as the sun started creeping into the room hours later. When it hit her face a small smile formed at the warmth. A hand came up from under the sheets. "Let me sleep Ruka..." she murmured tiredly. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was alone. It was only the sun playing a trick upon her. Head bowed, she rose to her feet and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. She and Haruka had made a promise that if one would fall, the other would carry out the mission to protect the Princess. It was all Michiru had right now.

All she would ever have.

* * *

I know, it was a short one but it just hit me and I wanted to get it up. Not entirely sure of which direction this story's going to go so bear with me and be patient.

Again, NO FLAMES PLEASE!


	3. Seeing Things?

I'm back with a new chapter! I apologize for the delay but life's been crazy between work and family issues going on. That and I didn't know exactly _how_ I wanted to keep this story going but I got a vague idea. So I hope this chapter satisfies and I'll get the next chapter knocked out as soon as I can.

As usual I don't own anything recognizeable in this story save for the plot. And the plot pudding =D

* * *

Time never stopped moving forward. More than ever the Sol Senshi fought for peace, to bring forward the new age of peace and life. And they had at long last succeeded. Crystal Tokyo was a beautiful land but to Michiru it felt empty. She had recovered some since the death of Haruka but still her heart ached for her lover. Rarely she socialized. Only coming to balls and banquets to ensure the queen's safety. Many men and women both tried to approach her to gain her favor, be it as a lover or for her music but the Sea Senshi looked at them with dead eyes before walking away. Setsuna and Hotaru had tried to get her to see that Haruka would want Michiru to move on, to be happy, but how could Michiru be happy without the wind at her side?

Kneeling down in the only rubble left in the city, Michiru gently placed the white roses down before wiping her eyes. The place where Uranus had died in the fight had been left alone. First by Japan's government in honor of the mystical warrior and those who had died, then by Neo Queen Serenity in honor of Haruka/Uranus. Turning, Michiru opened her violin case and tucked the instrument under her chin. Slowly she drew the bow across the strings and a mournful melody began to play. She continued playing her lament. It was the same every anniversary of Haruka's death. Michiru would bring fresh white roses and then play her lament. Each year it was longer.

As the final notes died in the air, Michiru heard a rock being kicked nearby and she whipped around, her eyes furious that someone would dare approach her here. On this day the memorial was only open to the Senshi and the royal family. Serenity had made it such to give Michiru a private place to still grieve and the violinist had been grateful. So for someone to be intruding on her angered Michiru. She knew none of the others would do such. Which meant someone was going to be in serious trouble.

"I know you're there!" she snapped angrily. "Why do you intrude here!?" She glared darkly at where the sound had come from. "Show yourself NOW!" She waited impatiently as a figure emerged from the shadows. When the figure stepped into the light, her breath caught in her throat and she felt her legs almost giving out. Only sheer will kept her standing.

The figure was a young woman, perhaps barely out of her teenage years, about five foot nine, with short cropped blonde hair and dark teal eyes. She was a bit lanky, her legs long and seemed suited for running. She wore a pair of faded jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. Black boots covered her feet and a black and red leather jacket was in her arms. Several gold hoop earrings dangled from her left ear. A black leather band was tied around her right wrist.

"Sorry..." the figure said, shifting uncomfortably. "Just...well...I'm new in town and...my grandmother and mother were saved by Uranus-san and before they died I promised I'd come soon and pay my respects..." The figure shrugged. "I wouldn't be here today if it hadn't been for her..."

It took Michiru several moments to remember how to speak. "She...saved your family?" The blonde nodded. Michiru nodded some, unable to tear her eyes away in fear that if she did, the figure would vanish. "What's...your name?"

"Haruka. They named me after her...their own way of honoring her I guess." Shifting some, the blonde looked at Michiru. "I'm sorry for disturbing you though...I'll just go..." Giving a small smile the blonde turned and began walking away, pulling the jacket on.

"It was nice meeting you," Michiru finally managed as the figure vanished from view. She fell to her knees in stunned silence. Had Haruka been reborn? Was this new woman her Haruka? Hastily packing her violin, she rushed back to the palace and raced to find Setsuna. Not soon enough the teal haired woman found the Time Guardian.

"Michiru, what's wrong?"

"Setsuna, is it possible Haruka could have been reborn!?"

Setsuna frowned. They had had this discussion before. "Michiru, I've told you that its impossible...her Star Seed was destroyed before it could get to the Galaxy Cauldron..."

Michiru shook her head vehemently. "I _saw_ her today Setsuna! At the memorial! It was her reborn! The eyes, her voice...it was all the same!"

Setsuna's frown grew worried. They had all been afraid that a day would come when Michiru might have a breakdown. In truth Setsuna had expected it to happen earlier. Gently the Time Guardian soothed Michiru's hysterical claims. When the Sea Senshi was calm, Setsuna started to speak. "Michiru, she can't come back. Whoever you saw today probably had a bit of a similar image to Haruka and your mind just filled in wh-"

"That's not what happened!" Michiru snapped, cutting her friend off. "I know what I saw and heard! That _was_ Haruka reborn!" Pulling out of Setsuna's arms, Michiru stormed off.

Setsuna watched her go before moving to go find Serenity. She still refused to accept that Haruka was never coming back and it was taking a clear toll on her mental stability.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Michiru set the violin case down and slumped on her bed. Why didn't they believe her that Haruka was alive? Sure she might not remember her past lives but Michiru didn't care. Haruka was _alive_. They could start over again... Of course things wouldn't be the exact same but they could be together. The wind and sea... Curling up, a faint smile formed on her face as she drifted into sleep.

A figure stepped out of the shadows and approached the bed. A hand reached out and gently pulled a blanket up over the sleeping sea nymph. The figure turned and slipped back into the shadows, vanishing from sight.

**

* * *

**

Well, there it is! I got a few ideas for this but my lips are sealed for the moment on what will happen next =)


	4. Amends

I'm not dead and I bring a nice update!! I apologize for the delay in updates but I hit a brick wall that seems to be crumbling now! And this story took a turn I wasn't expecting. Shan't say more but I hope it pleases. Reviews will help with the inspiration which I need as my job is third shift and very physical so I sleep most of the day.

Alrighty, I'll shut up so all can read.

Disclaimer: Not mine sadly.

**_

* * *

  
_**

Michiru curled up in her bed feeling betrayed. Serenity had requested, more accurately demanded, that Michiru take some personal time. She was fine. She knew what and who she had seen that day at the memorial. Haruka had been returned to her. "Why won't they believe me?" she sighed. With nothing to do in the palace and not really wanting to be around the others, Michiru rose and left, heading into town. She wore simple clothes so that no one would recognize her. She wasn't in the mood to be sociable.

Passing by a dress shop, she paused and stared at a oceanic dress. Her slender fingers touched the glass.

"You would look beautiful in that Michi..." a voice murmured in her ear.

She spun around and blinked, staring but no one was there. She turned back to the window, hoping the voice of her dead lover would return but it never did. _Maybe I am losing my mind finally... _ she thought. Rubbing her eyes, she turned and took a few steps forward when she saw her. "Haruka..." The blonde smiled and beckoned Michiru to follow. The Sea Senshi started hurrying forward, shoving past people. The closer she got to Haruka the further the blonde got from her. "Haruka, wait!!" she begged.

The blonde merely smiled and kept going. Finally Michiru stumbled through and blinked. It was the site of where Haruka had died. Michiru shivered as it started to rain. _Why did she bring me here... I hate this place..._ she thought, holding the tears back. Haruka wasn't anywhere to be seen.

She sank down to the ground and hugged herself, tears flowing freely. What did the gods want from her? They had taken her soul and heart already. Did they want to drive her mad as well? She didn't know how much more mental stress she could take before snapping. Wiping her eyes, she crawled to the spot where Haruka had died and curled up. She shivered as the sun went down. The winter months were coming but Michiru didn't care. Closing her eyes, she hummed softly before sleep came and took her away.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Serenity knocked on Michiru's door for the tenth time that day, getting worried. No one had seen Michiru the whole day and the queen was worried that her friend had left. Duty had been the only thing tying Michiru to them still and they had taken that away.

"Majesty?"

She looked over as she saw Hotaru. The youngest Outer had taken Haruka's death hard as well but she perservered, knowing it was what Haruka would have wanted. Not only that, but when Chibi Usa had been born, the Senshi of Rebirth had smiled for the first time in years. And now it was quite clear to the blonde queen where her daughter's heart lay. It had given Hotaru something else to live for, for which Serenity was grateful.

"Hotaru."

"What's wrong?"

"No one's seen Michiru all day...I'm worried I did the wrong thing by making her take time off..."

Hotaru shook her head. "You didn't. Michiru-mama needs to find something else aside from duty and her love for Haruka-papa to live for."

"And what if she can't? Hotaru...they were soulmates... Haruka's death..." She looked down. It had killed a part of Michiru. By some grace of the gods, or maybe just their cruelty, Michiru clung to life. But just barely. "What if she..."

"Stop it!" Hotaru snapped, startling them both. "Michiru-mama's not that selfish. She'll come around." They looked out of a nearby window as snow started to fall. _She has to..._

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

A figure stood over the form of Michiru, snow already covering the Senshi of the Sea's form. The figure pulled the long black duster off and gently with a slender hand, brushed the snow from Michiru's form before laying the jacket over her. Carefully Michiru was picked up and carried back to the palace. The figure ignored the couples and families on the street as they laughed and played in the snow. The mysterious figure didn't even flinch as Michiru curled up closer in their arms. Arriving at the palace, the figure leapt up and soared into the air, easily making it to Michiru's high balcony. Pushing the doors in, they went inside. Gently Michiru was placed on the bed. She whimpered and curled up at the loss of contact from the figure. The savior sat down and gently stroked the aqua tresses. Slowly the figure bent down and lightly kissed Michiru's forehead.

The violinist weakly opened her eyes a few hours later. She looked around her room but she alone. She blinked in confusion at how she had gotten back. More so when she saw the long duster. Pulling the jacket up, she studied it for a moment. She didn't recognize it. Deciding to see if there were any drugs or anything on it, she carefully sniffed it. Her eyes widened and her heart began thudding loudly. It smelt like Haruka's favorite cologne.

"Haruka?"

Her voice was quiet, hopeful. But she received no answer. Shivering at a sudden gust of cold air, she saw her balcony doors were opened. Getting up, she was about to close them when she saw how much snow was falling. She stepped outside and watched as the white flakes covered the ground, blanketing the city. Shivering, she pulled the duster on. She felt warm suddenly, like Haruka was holding her in her arms. Tears spilt down her face as she clutched the duster in her hands. She stiffened suddenly when she felt an arm around her shoulders. She looked to her right and her breath caught in her throat.

Warm teal eyes looked down at her, a soft smile on the beautiful face. The cold wind blew the short blonde locks around. Shakily, Michiru reached up and pressed a hand against the cheek, eyes widening more as it hit resistance.

"Haruka..."

"What happened to me wasn't your fault Michiru. I don't blame you at all so please, stop blaming yourself."

Tears spilled down Michiru's face and she buried her head against Haruka's chest. "You're dead...I saw them bury you..."

"Death's just a minor setback for Senshi Michi," came the murmured reply.

The smaller woman looked up, hope shining in her eyes. "You're alive then? Back?" Her face fell when she saw the shaking head.

"Not yet." Softly, Haruka caressed Michiru's cheek.

"Then how... I can touch you...feel your warmth..."

"Temporary thing. This body'll fade in a few minutes and you won't be able to see me."

"Then why? Is it to keep tormenting me with what I lost!?" She shoved herself away from Haruka and walked to the railing.

Haruka grabbed her arm and spun her around, glaring at her. "You think this is any easier on me!? I've been watching over you ever since that thing's sword gutted me! I watched you from that night on, wishing and praying that I could touch you, to make you realize that it wasn't your fault! Dying is a part of what we're destined to do Michiru! Even if we weren't Senshi we would still die!"

Michiru turned her head away, fresh tears spilling down her face. "So what, you don't care that you left me alone?"

"Left you alone? For the love of the gods Michiru! You have friends and a daughter who love you and are worried sick about you! I've been watching them lose sleep over you! Worrying that maybe this is the day that you end your life! You think that's easy to see? To not be able to do anything about it?" The blonde forced Michiru to look at her, teal eyes burning into the oceanic ones of her lover. "It took every ounce of determination to come to you last month on the anniversary of my death. I could barely move afterwards."

"And tonight?"

Haruka let her hand caress Michiru's. "I didn't want the others to lose another friend...death doesn't suit you."

"It doesn't suit you either Ruka..."

Haruka looked at the horizon and knew her time was almost up. She looked back at Michiru and kissed her passionately. The Sea Senshi returned the kiss desperately, clinging to the blonde. When air was needed, the two pulled back just enough to breathe. "I have to go..."

"Don't... I need you..."

Haruka felt a tear slide down her face. "Michi, I'm always with you." She placed a hand over her lover's heart. "Everytime the wind blows..." She kissed Michiru's forehead. She could feel herself starting to fade. "Remember Michiru, my death wasn't your fault."

Michiru closed her eyes and nodded, clinging to the blonde as tightly as she could. Her arms suddenly gave way and she opened her eyes. Haruka was gone. Fresh tears caused her vision to swim but she realized she still had the duster. A small smile formed on her face and she clung to the garment, smiling more as she inhaled the scent of the cologne and the traces of the wind that seemed to constantly cling to her lover.

Opening her eyes, she looked out over the newly blanketed Crystal Tokyo. The clouds were dissipating and the sun was just creeping over the horizon. The snow began to sparkle, making the city even more breathtaking. Michiru smiled and watched the sun come up, promising herself that she would hold on until Haruka or she found a way for the blonde to be returned to them.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Haruka lifted her head weakly, sweat and blood covering her face and body. Her clothes were little better than tatters, barely held together. She cried out in pain as a spiked boot connected with her midsection. Defiantly, she lifted her head and spat at the owner of the boot. The owner, a large, burly man of six feet, smirked and kicked her again. He knelt down and hauled her to her feet, the chains holding her legs and arms clanking together.

"Bitch seems to have gotten the hang of astral projection," he chuckled darkly. He grinned, showing off brilliant white teeth.

"Damien, enough," a cold, suave voice ordered.

The burly man, Damien, dropped Haruka without a care. "But she could have warned them Luc..."

"No she couldn't have. The bond she has to us prevents that since I ordered it so." The man named Luc stepped into view. He wore black boots, black pants, and a loose black shirt. His eyes were dark brown and cold but they held a strong power there.

"Its still dangerous for her to be here," Damien insisted. "She could find a way around..."

"That, my friend, is impossible. We stole her corpse, revived her with the dark magicks, and turned her into one of us."

"But you said she would have a mate among us and she doesn't!"

"A minor set back. But she still belongs to us." Luc smirked, pulling Haruka to her knees. "Isn't that right?" Haruka spat blood at him which earned a vicious back hand from Luc. She fell to her side but pushed herself back up. "I said isn't that right?"

Haruka submissively lowered her head. "Yes...master..."

* * *

I hope it was good! Like I said, this story's taking a twist that I didn't foresee but I hope everyone likes it.

Now comes the time when all good readers hit the review button to tell me what they think. Chapters might take time to write between work and looking for additonal part time jobs but I plan to keep writing so rest assured in that. Now review please and thanks!


	5. Loyalties

GASP! A new chapter in under a month! Go figure, right? Story inspiration has been present, mostly thanks to a book I'm reading. Anywho, I wonder if anyone's been able to guess what's happened to Haruka. We'll see by the end of the chapter I suppose.

Not mine as usual.

* * *

Haruka looked out of the small dirty window of the small room she was chained in. Her face was covered in dirt and blood, both fresh and dried. Her right eye was swollen shut and she could barely see out of her left. It hurt to move but the hard ground gave little comfort. The rest of her body was about in the same shape as her face. The door to her room opened and something was flung in before the door was shut again. The blonde tried to ignore the smell of blood but couldn't keep herself back even with all the pain she was in.

She fell on the large deer corpse and ripped at it with her bare hands. It had been days since she had last managed to see Michiru on the balcony. And in those days Luc had not deemed her fit to feed with the rest. She was ravenous. Managing to rip off one of the haunches, she retreated to a corner and began eating the meat raw. Her mind recoiled at the macabre way she was feeding but she had learned over the centuries as this group's newest member, to not do so would mean no food for a week.

Her head whipped up as the door clanged open. She clutched the leg to her, knowing that as the lowest member, she only received what was given to her and it could be taken away easily.

"Get up filth," Damien's voice growled.

Haruka snarled back in protest, shifting easily into a crouch. The two men smirked, the one next to Damien pulling out a cattle prod. "Easy way or the hard way bitch," he chuckled.

Reluctantly Haruka rose to her feet. Damien walked into the room and undid the link that held the chains to the floor. Then he pulled her out, not caring if she tripped and fell. The blonde stumbled after him, wincing against the bright sun as she was pulled out into the middle of the courtyard of the castle. Luc was lounging in the grass, several men and women around him. He looked up and chuckled.

"This would go easier if you willingly followed commands Haruka," he said, the sun making his dark red hair seem brighter. The blonde lifted her gaze and snarled dangerously at Luc. Damien lifted his hand but paused when Luc made a motion. "So...you wish to challenge me for leadership?" His voice was amused.

"Yes," Haruka growled.

"As you wish then." Luc rose to his feet and the silk black robe he wore slid off revealing his muscular form. Tribal tattoos decorated his chest, back, and arms. That's when it happened. His face began elongating and his limbs twisted and shifted. Midnight black fur sprouted all over his body and within seconds, a massive black werewolf stood where Luc had been.

Damien undid Haruka's chains and the men and women backed away, giving the two a large but tight circle. Haruka stared at the beast, trying to figure out how best to kill it. In her mind, she could feel something stirring, growling to be let out. Haruka shoved the voice away quickly. The people in the circle laughed and began cheering for Luc to rip her apart. Haruka ignored them, keeping her eyes on the black monster before her. Luc's now yellow eyes gleamed at her and he lunged forward. Haruka tried to scramble away but in her weakened state, she barely made two steps before he was on her. He lifted a clawed hand and was about to bring it down.

The former Senshi struggled to escape but Luc was much too strong. The voice in her mind returned stronger than ever and took over. The shreds of the clothing Haruka wore ripped away as her own body twisted and morphed. Platinum colored fur grew quickly over Haruka's skin and the new werewolf hurled Luc off of her, snarling viciously. Roars of expectation erupted from the others but neither combatant paid them heed. Instead the two werewolves lunged at each other, biting and clawing for any vulnerable spots.

But the advantage was still Luc's. In Haruka's weakened state, she was easily batted aside. It was over in seconds as Luc suddenly pinned her and clamped his jaws over her throat. The beast in Haruka whined submissively. After several moments Luc released her. Haruka shrank back down into her human self and curled up, in more pain now than she had been before. Luc chuckled, having also returned to his human self.

"You are not a match for me girl. Not even those Senshi powers of yours worked on me. Now, get up." He watched as the blonde struggled to obey. A few more demonstrations like this in front of the whole pack and she would break. Then they could move in on Crystal Tokyo.

Haruka pushed herself up to her knees and glared at Luc. She wanted nothing more than to rip his black heart out and shove it down his throat. But she couldn't and she hated it. She knelt silently as Damien and the other rechained her wrists. When the locks clicked into place, Haruka made a choice. She wouldn't lay down and let these pricks walk over her, use her to their own ends. Viciously she swung the chains, striking Damien in the head. Swiftly she looped the links around the other's neck and pulled, snarling viciously.

The rest of the pack was suddenly growling and snarling dangerously. Haruka kept pulling on the chains until the man slumped. Then she grabbed his neck and violently twisted it to the point where he could look over his shoulder. Feeling herself surrounded, she slowly turned, gauging all of the strengths and weaknesses of the wolves around her.

"Enough!" Luc barked, the timbre of his voice brooking no room for arguments. "Stand down Haruka."

The blonde snarled in response. "I'm not your damn tool boy!"

"You are a member of this pack!" he thundered, making the others cower.

Haruka could feel herself wanting to submit but pride and Senshi strength forbade it. "There's nothing but your will keeping me here boy," she growled in a low voice. "The wolf might fear you but I don't. Death means nothing to me."

Luc snarled. "You will learn your place!"

"You'll have to kill me first!" She charged him, whipping the chains at his head. Luc grabbed the swinging links deftly and pulled as he swung them, sending Haruka into a low stone wall. She hit with such force that she went through the stone and slammed into the wall of the castle, leaving a small indentation. She crumpled to the ground, on the verge of passing out but refusing to succumb. Seeing Luc's feet in front of her face, she glared up at him. He brought his foot down brutally against her skull and darkness engulfed her.

Damien walked up to Luc. "The kid's dead." He looked down at the unconscious blonde. "Luc...she's too dangerous...her memories and heart are tied elsewhere..."

"I know...they have to be severed."

"But how?"

Luc chuckled. "I know of a way..."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Setsuna was a bit startled by Michiru's sudden change in behavior. She seemed...alive again. The Time Guardian had even caught her old friend out in the gardens on her violin playing. Nothing sad or melancholy as usual. It was...light and happy. Full of hope and dreams. Everyone seemed pleased by Michiru's new outlook on life. Hotaru most of all. Setsuna smiled as she watched Michiru currently paint. She could tell it was of Haruka but Michiru and Haruka had been soulmates. Their hearts were intwined. Setsuna had no doubt that Michiru would never find a love like that again in this lifetime. But that didn't mean Michiru couldn't find someone to care about. It might not be as strong but it was better than being alone forever. Garnet eyes turned sorrowful. Setsuna would never know love herself. Her duties all but forbade it.

Lifting her gaze back to the canvas, she smiled some as she noted the angel wings on the fallen blonde. She could understand the addition to it. Haruka had made the ultimate sacrifice for the people of this world. Her reward of course would be heaven. And she could finally be free to fly in the sky she loved. Deciding to give her friend some time, she slipped out of the room and headed down the hall. Seeing a nearby door open, she paused at it and peeked in when she heard movements. She shook her head and cleared her throat.

Chibi Usa and Hotaru broke apart, faces flushed from the intense make out session. "Try a bedroom next time," she scolded lightly, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Hai Setsuna-mama..."

Shaking her head in amusement, the Guardian of the Time Gates kept walking. The palace was peaceful and calm. The way it should be. The only thing missing was Haruka. But Setsuna didn't let her sorrow at losing one of her few friends consume her. Things happened for a reason and she knew that Haruka would smack them if they kept wallowing.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Michiru paused in her painting of Haruka as an angel and smiled. The blonde looked beautiful, as always. Smiling some, she started painting again when she caught a flash in her mirror. Frowning slightly, she picked it up and studied the smooth surface. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of Haruka, her face in agony and twisted in pain. Michiru opened her mouth to cry out but as suddenly as it came the image was gone. The teal haired Senshi studied the blank surface for a while longer but it stayed blank.

"What was that?" she asked.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Rei's eyes snapped open. She panted heavily, staring at the flames. She had seen Haruka, twisted and snarling in rage and pain and...had it been sorrow? She rose shakily to her feet and let a slow breath out. Opening the door to the small shrine she had in the palace, she nearly ran into Michiru. The Fire Senshi blinked. "MIchiru?" The teal haired woman had been doing extraordinarily well for the past few days. Right now though she seemed...anxious.

"Did...did you see anything in the fires just now?" she asked.

Rei noted the slight tremor in her voice. "About Haruka?" At the nod, Rei glanced back at the warm room she had just left. "I did..." she murmured. She turned back to Michiru. "I can't make sense of it though... Unless its tied to when she died."

"What did you see?"

"Haruka. She was in pain, pissed off, and I think," she stressed the word, "sorrow too." The raven haired miko looked closely at Michiru. "Why do you ask?"

"My mirror...it showed me Haruka in pain." It was then Rei noticed the teal haired woman still held her mirror and was gazing at the reflective surface. "I thought that maybe it was my imagination...guilt or something I still feel..."

"So you wanted to see if I had any visions to confirm it." Michiru nodded and Rei bit her thumbnail in thought. "I've never had this happen before," she finally said, looking at the Outer. "All my years as a miko, both studying and experience, says that visions of the past are rare."

"Then it was the future?"

"I don't know... Haruka died centuries ago...years before the time came for the Freeze. Everyone searched for her Star Seed. Galaxia even went to the Galaxy Cauldron but it was nowhere to be found."

Michiru nodded. "Could someone else have taken it without our knowledge though?" Her voice was doubtful.

"I don't know. But whatever the case, Serenity should still know about this and that it wasn't just you who's had a vision of this." Michiru nodded and the two set off to find their friend and queen.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Haruka stirred and blinked in confusion when she found herself chained down. She started struggling and Luc stepped into view, his eyes cold. A feeling of fear swept over Haruka. This wasn't just an Alpha asserting dominance over an unruly packmate. She had seen this cold look before in enemies' eyes before they killed or worse. She tried to swallow her fear when she felt a soothing presence wrap around her. She was confused for a moment then realized it was her wolf side comforting her. It too knew something bad was about to happen.

"You're too much of a liability girl," he said, his voice eerily calm. "But you are also too valuable to kill." He walked around the stone table she was chained to. "So you see, we have a quandry. I need you yet you don't need us. How then, do we solve this problem?" He chuckled. "Quite easily. A bit of the magicks, my blood, and...well you'll see even if you don't remember."

Haruka watched as he picked up a knife and walked towards Haruka. There were etchings on the silver blade and Haruka struggled more to get free. But her arms could barely move. As Luc loomed over her it was then she realized she was still naked. And that's when the pain started. The blade of the knife bit into her flesh and she bit back a cry of pain as he started carving in the arcane symbol. Halfway through, Haruka screamed in agony. Luc smirked and continued the work. When the symbol was done, he sliced his palm and pressed the bleeding wound against Haruka's chest over her heart where he had made the mark.

Haruka didn't scream this time. She howled in pain, arching and twisting violently in her bindings. A dark red glow enveloped her even as the symbol of her guardian planet tried to stave off the magicks. The symbol of Uranus slowly began turning red then faded away. Haruka slumped down, eyes glazed and unseeing. Luc chuckled some and unchained Haruka. With ease he picked the blonde up and carried her to her new room. It was still small but it was cleaner than the cell she had been living in. Luc set her down on the bed and gently bandaged her wound. He then moved to the closet and pulled out a pair of loose black pants and a loose top. He dressed her and then sat down in a chair, waiting.

* * *

Well? What did everyone think? I know, werewolves, right? Usually I go more for vampires but I found a cool werewolf book and its twisting my mind. And as most of you can probably see, there's a good reason as to why this is rated M. Its going to be kinda dark at parts and I hope that's okay with people.

For now though, click on the review button and help keep me inspired to write this. I'm having fun and I want to know what everyone thinks.


	6. Fights and Friends

A new chapter! I hope you guys are as happy as I am. I shall try to keep working on these as best I can. I think when/if I finish this I might go back for a revision. I'm really liking this story and I hope you all are too. If you have ideas or suggestions they're welcomed, just no flames ^^

Not mine as per usual.

**

* * *

**

Serenity stared out over Crystal Tokyo, her gaze worried. Something had happened. And it was more than what Michiru and Rei had said when they came to her over a month ago. But she didn't know what it was. Just that something had changed. And it scared her. She hid it from the others but there was one person who could easily see past it. She jumped when a heavy cloak was placed over her shoulders to stave off the cold. Flushing and giggling in embarrassment, she rested against her husband.

"You're still worried?" Endymion's voice was soft and full of concern.

"Something happened Mamo-chan," she murmured, using his old nickname as she often did when worried or stressed. "I can feel it but I don't know what it is..."

The King frowned a bit worriedly but stroked her hair, knowing it would help calm her. "We'll figure it out. I promise." She nodded and rested her head against his chest, smiling as she heard his strong heartbeat. It was a sound she could spend the rest of her life listening to. He smiled at seeing her relax and kissed the top of her head. He could feel something amiss too. As to what though, he didn't know. Just that something was off and it bothered him.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Michiru sat curled up in a chair, a cup of warm tea in her hands. A month had passed since the image had appeared in her Deep Space Mirror and it had been silent ever since. MIchiru didn't despair though. She had faith that Haruka could handle whatever came her way. It just hurt that MIchiru wasn't there to help her. The blonde was her world. Yes, she knew that she had to live for more than just the blonde but that didn't mean that a part of her was still missing. Haruka had completed her in more ways than just being a lover. Haruka was her best friend, the only person probably short of Setsuna who knew everything about her.

She was startled out of her thinking when Hotaru came in, tears streaming down her face. Motherly instinct taking over, the teal haired woman rose to her feet and went to her daughter. "Hotaru what happened?"

"She was kissing him..."

"Who was kissing who?"

"Helios! Chibi Usa was making out with that damn horse!" Hotaru fumed before fresh tears poured down her face. She buried her head against Michiru and let herself cry.

The Sea Senshi gently stroked her adopted daughter's back, trying to soothe her. Hotaru had always cared deeply about the princess. And when the pink haired girl had started returning the same feelings, Michiru had actually been happy even in her depressed state. So for Chibi Usa to kiss Helios... She wanted to talk to Chibi Usa about this but knew Hotaru would object, saying it was her problem. But with her daughter hurting, it hurt Michiru too.

"It'll be okay Hotaru. We'll sort this out, I promise."

"I don't care," she mumbled.

Michiru stayed silent, knowing that raw emotions could hinder discussions. She would need to tell Serenity at least so they could mediate any discussion between the two young girls. "Come on, you can sleep here tonight if you'd like." Seeing the nod, Michiru helped Hotaru up and led her to the bathroom. "Take a shower, you'll feel better." As Hotaru complied with the suggestion, Michiru retreated to her daughter's room and got her pajamas. Opening the door to leave, she arched a brow at seeing Chibi Usa who looked equally confused.

"Is Hotaru okay?"

"She doesn't feel well so she's going to stay in my room tonight," Michiru calmly replied.

"Is she alright? Can I do anything?"

"Give her some space tonight Chibi Usa." Michiru debated on saying something but decided against it. "Good night Chibi Usa." Chibi Usa nodded, biting her lip as Michiru left. The teal haired woman returned to her room and deposited the night clothes next to the bathroom and then went about making some fresh tea to help further calm Hotaru.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Hotaru sat curled up on her favorite tree branch in the gardens. It had been a week since she had seen Chibi Usa and Helios kiss and she had been avoiding the pink haired princess. She was too afraid that confronting the girl would force her to choose and a large part of her knew that someone so pure and innocent would never choose the representative of Death. But not seeing Chibi Usa hurt almost worse than seeing her kiss someone else.

"Hotaru?" Hearing the familiar voice of her girlfriend, Hotaru looked down. "Can we talk? Please?"

Something in her tone made Hotaru obey. She dropped from the tree and folded her arms, looking at Chibi Usa with a calm facade. "What?" she demanded in a slightly cold voice.

Chibi Usa recoiled from the harshness of her words but she was determined to say what was bothering her. "I haven't seen you around lately... Are you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?"

The carefully controlled emotions around Hotaru broke free and she snapped. "Wrong? Wrong!? Of course you did something wrong! You were making out with that damn pedophiliac horse-boy!!"

The younger teen blinked and stepped back in startlement at the ferocity of Hotaru's words. "You mean Helios? We weren't making out Hotaru!"

"What, is hello now done with tongues??"

"What the hell is wrong with you!? He was coming to give me a late Christmas present!" As Hotaru opened her mouth, Chibi Usa cut her off. "Oh forget it! I thought you trusted me enough!"

"I do trust you..." Hotaru whispered, but Chibi Usa was already gone, having stormed off, tears falling from her face. Hotaru sank to the ground and began to cry again.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Chibi Usa numbly walked the streets of the city. She couldn't believe that Hotaru didn't trust her. She wiped at her eyes as she passed the park where they had first met in the past. She stopped and moved down to the water's edge. She slowly sank to her knees and sat back. Helios had just stopped by. A simple Christmas gift and a small chaste kiss. Fresh tears slid down her face and she hurriedly wiped them away. A low growl made her jump in surprise and she looked around. She didn't see anything or anyone but that didn't mean they weren't still out there. Being a Senshi had made her aware of her surroundings. She started rising to her feet when something large and black erupted from the bushes and landed on her.

A scream filled the air.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Haruka looked up as Luc returned, a pleased smile on his face. They had been in this city for weeks now and Haruka hated it. She missed the smell of the trees of Europe, the feel of the dirt beneath her paws when she was a wolf. More than that, she missed feeling the wind rush past her as she ran. None of the others in the pack could match her speed and she loved it. The others might be higher than her in the pack's ranking, but when it came to speed, she was unmatched, even by the Alpha. She stood as she felt him call the pack. He was going to speak, which meant his mission had probably been successful. Haruka didn't care. She just wanted to do something.

"Its started," Luc said when the pack was there. She heard a few soft whoops of joy but Luc silenced them all. "Its not over yet. Never forget what those damn traitorous bastards did to us and our kind all those millennia ago. We offered our help and in return they betrayed us, nearly wiping us all out to the point of extinction!" Roars of agreement and rage erupted from the pack before it quieted enough for Luc to continue. "Soon we will make our move against those that think they're our betters! But they're not! They are no match for the power of the wolf!" Roars of agreement erupted this time and Haruka joined in. She might not remember anything of her past before waking up as a wolf, but she knew her Alpha spoke the truth.

He had told her that she had been near death, dying from one of his pack's enemies. Honor dictated that he do all he could to save her and he had but only after she had agreed. She was grateful for that and she wanted to get her hands on the thing that had tried to kill her. Luc had told her that they were people. People who thought they were better than everyone else. It didn't matter to the blonde who they were. She just wanted justice for what had been done to her.

As the meeting slowly dispersed, A young man loped over to her. He had sandy brown hair and bright blue eyes. His smile was friendly and he had taken a liking to Haruka. Nothing romantic she knew but he looked up to her like a little brother to a big sister. And she had taken a liking to him as well in much the same way. "So, what do you think of all this?"

Haruka shrugged, heading towards the nearby forest. She ached for a run and knew the man would come with her. "I don't care. I'm not the Alpha Sage."

Sage shrugged some, having an idea of what Haruka was doing. So he started stripping as they got close to the trees as she did the same. Soon the two were stark naked but Haruka was already changing. Not to be outdone, Sage was fast behind, his red and brown fur covering his form as he dropped down to all fours. Haruka glanced back at him and yipped playfully before darting off into the trees. Sage growled a response before following.

Luc watched them go as Damien approached. "She seems loyal."

"Don't start Damien."

"She still doesn't have a mate. Sage..."

"Would never force it on her nor does he think of her like that." He looked at Damien. "You know as well as I that it is forbidden to force a mating on an unwilling partner." He looked after where the two wolves had run off. "Nor would my son force it upon her. He has more honor than that." His cold eyes, now yellow, stared darkly at Damien. "We will not stoop to the Senshi's level of betrayal and forced loyalty." His gaze swept up to the rising moon. _Once we were your children...and then you casted us aside like garbage..._ he thought darkly. _Your children are not so easily killed Queen Serenity..._

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Hotaru raced through the city, her heart thudding loudly in her chest. Something was wrong, she could feel it. Following her instincts, she reached the spot where she had first met Chibi Usa. And screamed in horror. She rushed forward and and grasped Chibi Usa's limp hand. The sight was like from a scary movie. She closed her eyes and concentrated, calling upon all of her healing powers to try and save her friend. With her other hand she hit the button for the other Senshi to come help. She didn't notice when the others came. She was too exhausted. Collapsing next to the princess, Hotaru closed her eyes to pass out, mumbling an apology to her.

Mercury's eyes widened as she saw the carnage. From the looks of it Chibi Usa had been attacked by something large, maybe a bear. She was pale and barely alive, probably due to Hotaru's determination to keep her alive. But Hotaru was exhausted. Which meant it was up to Mercury to keep the princess alive. Pulling out an emergency first aid kit from a subspace pocket, she set to work on stablizing the young princess. She shouted orders to the others, doing all she could. It didn't feel like enough but soon Chibi Usa was stable to move. With that she got the others to take her to the royal hospital. Once there Ami went into full doctor mode, shouting orders and shoving the others out of the operating room.

* * *

So? Exciting chapter? I hope it was ^^


	7. Complications

New chapter! Sorry it took some time but I was wrestling with a few ideas I've been having. Anyways, here you go. Hope you all like it.

I don't own the rights to Sailor Moon or anything related to it.

**_

* * *

  
_**

Hotaru weakly opened her eyes, her body exhausted. She sat up and looked around. She was in a hospital room and Setsuna was watching over her, her eyes sad. The worst fear leapt into Hotaru's mind. "Is...is Chibi Usa...?"

Setsuna shook her head. "She's alive. Barely. You kept her alive long enough for Ami."

Hotaru sagged in relief. She hadn't failed her friend. "Where is she?"

"Isolation. Ami wants to make sure she's healed before anyone sees her. The King and Queen are fraught with worry and relief." The Time Guardian smiled proudly. "You did well."

"No I didn't."

"Hotaru?"

"We fought and she left. That's why she got first. Its my fault."

"No it isn't," a new voice said. Both looked up to see Neo Queen Serenity walking through the door. "Fighting is a part of relationships. But you ran to her when you sensed her in trouble, right?" Seeing the nod, the queen smiled. "And you kept her alive. You saved my daughter Hotaru. I owe you more than my life."

Hotaru flushed and shook her head, mumbling it was nothing. Setsuna smiled some. "Rest Hotaru. You pushed yourself more than you should have." Rising to her feet, she gently tugged her queen out of the room so Hotaru could rest.

"Is she still blaming herself?" Michiru asked, cups of tea in a drink caddy. The two other women took the cups and sat down.

"Not so much anymore," Setsuna returned, blowing on her tea.

"I was so worried that something happened between them," Serenity said after a sip. "Chibi Usa was so upset..." She looked to the teal haired Outer. "Thank you for telling me about what happened. Chibi Usa swears the kiss meant nothing. While she loves Helios, she is not in love with him."

Michiru nodded. "I had a feeling but Hotaru's a grown woman no matter how much she looks like a teen still and I didn't want to overstep my bounds."

"And she's your daughter. That feeling doesn't go away." Serenity looked over across the hall at the intensive care room Chibi Usa was in. "We need to find out what that thing was that attacked Chibi Usa..."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Sage stretched out in the meadow, absently watching as Haruka sat perched on a rock in her wolf form. He had never seen a pure white wolf before. At least not one who was a werewolf. Licking his muzzle, he rested his head back down and thought about the years he had come to know Haruka. They had first encountered her after the vicious attack by that creature. When his father Luc had come upon her, he had believed her dead and had just taken a bite of her abdomen when she had coughed in pain. It had startled him and he quickly fled to the shadows. His father had told him of how he watched Haruka fade between life and death. The blonde's lover had come and cried with rescue workers soon following.

That was when Luc had noticed the shattered Space Sword. When he saw Michiru grieve, he knew who the blonde was and who the teal haired woman probably was. Going to the funeral confirmed it. Later that evening, the pack, specifically Luc, had been startled when they felt a new member. The only new wolf candidate was Haruka but she had been declared dead. But in a world of supernatural creatures, being dead and staying dead were two different things. So the pack went to the gravesite and watched in macabre fascination as Haruka clawed her way out of the ground. And then when she had tried to henshin to fight them off (they had been in wolf form after all), they knew she was theirs. Sage had tried to befriend her, to get her trust and see that they were in search of justice but she was stubborn. So his father had resorted to black magicks after centuries of persuasion and attempts at breaking her.

Sage hated lying to her though. She had only started to trust him before his father did this. And he wanted to tell her of who she really was but it was forbidden and the Alpha's word was law. Still, he could be her friend. And hopefully she would see that they weren't monsters if she remembered. His father was certain it would never happen but he remembered the tales of love between Uranus and Neptune. He was envious of that love but knew most women would either run from him if they were human and found out what he was or the werewolf women would be too weak or petty to be a worthy mate. Part of him wondered if Haruka would choose him but it seemed it was not to be.

As he rose to his feet to start heading back, he blinked and tilted his head. He felt a new connection. Faint and free. Leaving Haruka, he rushed off to follow it. It wasn't long until he reached the city. Skulking in the shadows so most would think him a large dog or a wolf-dog, he crept closer to the source. It was a hospital. Shifting into human form in an alley, he slipped in through a service entrance and borrowed a pair of SCRUBS and shoes. He crept through the halls, the feeling of a new but weak wolf clear.

He halted and looked down when he noticed the Senshi sitting around the room of the new scent. Grabbing a mask he slipped into the room subtlely and looked down at the bed. His eyes widened. It was the princess. An innocent. He couldn't let his father corrupt her too. So he made a choice. The teen was still unclaimed. He could claim her secretly for now and deal with his father when the time came. But he would keep her safe. The sins of one's parents didn't transfer. Placing a hand on her head, he closed his eyes and slowly drew her into a bond with him. Not a mating bond. But now he was an Alpha in his own right even though he was still submissive to his father.

Pulling back he panted some and looked at the young woman. She seemed healthier already now that she could draw on his strength to heal. Hearing someone coming, he slipped to the window and dove out, easily landing on his feet. He hurried back, shedding the clothes before reaching the forest and letting his wolf form emerge again. He soon found Haruka and she had only moved enough to lay down. Though when he approached she leapt up and wagged her tail. Mentally he smiled but he needed to rest. So he laid down and closed his eyes, ignoring the growl of protest from his friend.

Haruka pouted some as Sage laid down to sleep. But he was the only one she actually liked and trusted. So annoyed as she was with him, she laid down near him and looked around. She would keep him safe. Not because he was the Alpha's son but because he was her only friend right now. Maybe she would go into the city one day soon and make a new friend.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Chibi Usa tiredly opened her eyes. She felt exhausted yet restless at the same time. And she hated it but didn't know what else she could do. So she pushed herself up into a sitting position and looked around. The first thing she saw was Hotaru curled up in a chair. The pink haired girl felt a surge of emotion as she noted the tear stained face and the sorrow and regret that rolled off of the other woman. "Taru?"

The ebony haired girl's head whipped up and she looked at Chibi Usa, eyes widening in relief as fresh tears sprang to her eyes. "You're awake!" she gasped before closing the distance and hugging her gently. Chibi Usa flushed but returned the hug. "I thought you were dead...you were so still..."

"I'm alive," came the murmured response. "And I think its because of you?" Seeing the nod of confirmation, Chibi Usa smiled and hugged her again, this time tighter. "Thank you Taru..."

"You'd do the same for me."

Chibi Usa flushed some. "I can't heal like you..."

"Maybe not exactly like me but you still heal." Hotaru smiled and gently pushed Hotaru down. "You need to sleep still Usa. I'll be here when you wake up." Seeing the nod, Hotaru watched as Chibi Usa curled back up to sleep. Hotaru smiled and rested her head on the bed, closing her eyes as her hand snaked out to grab her girlfriend's. Chibi Usa would be okay. A few weeks had passed since the attack and she was almost healed. Ami was stumped as to how but Hotaru figured it was because she had pushed herself so hard. It was the only thing that made sense.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Haruka walked through the city, amazed at the sight. It was beautiful but Haruka missed the green of the trees. But she couldn't remember ever being in a city like this. And the smells. She smiled as she walked through the streets, amazed at how oblivious people were to what she really was. These people were soft, complacent. Stopping at a crosswalk, she glanced around. She spotted something green and smiled before slipping over to it when the light changed. It was a park she realized. She smiled more and slid the flip flops off of her feet. She smiled more, loving the feel of the grass under her feet.

"Haruka?"

The voice caught her off guard and she spun around only to come face to face with a teal haired woman. The blonde inhaled and could tell the woman was hopeful in spite of a heavy sadness that lurked under her seemingly calm exterior. She tilted her head to the side, regarding the stranger. The werewolf couldn't explain it but...she felt drawn to this woman. "Who are you?" she asked. What she really wanted to ask was how she knew the blonde's name when as far as she knew, only the pack knew her name.

The girl's face fell slightly but she smiled still. "Kaioh Michiru."

Something about the name tickled at Haruka's mind but she still couldn't place it. "Should I know you?"

"You don't remember?"

"Not a Kaioh Michiru. I mean, there's a lot about my past I can't remember so don't feel bad if I should know you." Why she was trusting this stranger so much she didn't know. Just that something in her, the wolf maybe, told her that she could trust Michiru.

Michiru nodded some. "Don't worry about it. You just look like someone I kno...knew."

"You called me by my name though..."

"Coincidence maybe."

"Maybe but now I feel bad that your hopes got raised I'm not who you expected. Could I take you out for some coffee or something sometime?" Seeing the woman's face light up, the sorrow all but vanish, made her wolf purr more or less in happiness.

"I'd like that. Does now work for you?"

"Now's good." Holding her hand out to Michiru, Haruka smiled.

Michiru slowly took her hand, her heart thudding rapidly in her chest. Haruka or not, Michiru felt drawn to this woman. Even though something about her was setting off her sixth sense. She didn't care though. The two walked in comfortable silence down the street. Michiru made herself conscious though of not doing anything that might spook this woman. Like leaning against her as she would with Haruka. Or talk about her latest concert. Months had passed since her Haruka's last visit and something told her something had happened that prevented her from being able to see her. Perhaps it was this and the memory loss was a side effect.

Whatever the reason, she didn't care. Her heart was telling her that this was her Haruka no matter what her sixth sense said. As she was about to close her eyes and rest against Haruka, they were at the cafe and she flushed slightly. A glance up showed that Haruka was amused by her and she flushed more. The blonde then chuckled and she lifted her chin. "You can buy your own tea."

Haruka blinked then scrambled. "I'm sorry, I just...I've never felt this way around anyone before."

"Felt like what?" She tried to be teasing but she was hopeful and couldn't hide it in her voice.

"I don't know...its hard to explain."

Michiru nodded and ordered tea. Haruka was ordering right after and handed the cashier some money before Michiru could bring her wallet out. The blonde flashed a coy grin and Michiru shook her head some. The werewolf chuckled and soon they each had their tea. Haruka moved them over to sit down at a nearby table and studied the woman before her. She was strong. Haruka could tell that right away. And the graceful way she carried herself told the blonde she was a fighter as well. But a closer look showed her that this woman was haunted by something. Something bad.

"So...where are you from?" Michiru asked.

Haruka shrugged. "Here and there really. I can't remember exactly where I'm from but I think it might be Europe." She sipped her tea and gave a faint smile. "I'm not that worried about remembering. If I do I do. If I don't...well I just have to make memories."

Michiru nodded some. "Still, it must be hard not to know about your past and your family."

The blonde shrugged. "They never looked for me as far as I know. Doesn't matter though."

"How can you say that so easily?"

"They wouldn't approve I'm sure of the life I have now." She shrugged and was about to say more when she heard the call of her Alpha. Knowing she couldn't just bolt, she glanced down at her watch. "I need to head out...could we meet again sometime?"

Michiru felt herself smile. "I'd like that. Maybe Wednesday night?"

"Afternoon? I've got something important going on that night." Important as in the full moon and the Change was all but impossible to stop unless you were a very powerful werewolf. Every wolf Haruka knew changed.

"Afternoon then."

Haruka smiled. "How about we meet at the zoo?" Michiru agreed and Haruka smiled. She rose to her feet and slipped out of the cafe. Once she was out of sight of Michiru, she broke into an easy lope she could maintain in her human form and would get her to the estate she and the pack were staying at. It didn't take long to reach and she saw she was one of the first there aside from the Alpha and his second. Sage was there of course and he smiled slightly to Haruka. She returned the smile but something was amiss. Luc looked pissed. Thankfully the rest of the pack appeared and he spoke.

"Our revenge will have to wait," he said. There were murmurs of surprise but they quelled quickly. "Something new has come into our territory. Yes, this city is now ours and something threatens it." He took in a breath. "On a patrol of the city last night I caught the scent of death and blood. Few things in the humans' world can make those scents."

"Why is it our concern?" a newer wolf asked timidly.

"Because Lucy, our duty is to protect and save innocents even though we are monsters. My father and his brother and sister wolves made an oath to always protect the innocent and those in need of protection. I will not abandon that duty just to slake our thirst for justice."

Haruka looked at Luc but didn't meet his eyes. "You want us to patrol the city?" Hearing his affirmation, she nodded. "What exactly are we sniffing for and how do we stop it?"

Luc felt a smile tug at his face at Haruka's no nonsense tone. "Vampires. They're as real as us and perhaps deadlier. With us its easier to see what we are. Vampires, they seduce and kill." Making sure his pack understood that, he told them how to kill a vampire. Sunlight was no good, their sight was just hampered by the excess light. Religious symbols rarely worked unless a priest or priestess had blessed the object. The best sure fire way to kill a vampire was to rip its head off. "Go hunt in pairs at least. I don't want to lose any of you."

Knowing that they were dismissed, the wolves started to break up in pairs but Luc stopped Haruka. She looked at him quizzically, never fully meeting his eyes. "Something wrong Luc?"

"Keep my son safe?"

She looked up into his eyes in startlement before quickly dropping them. "Of course...he's like a brother to me."

Luc smiled faintly. "In a manner he is. He is related to me by blood and I am the one who inadvertantly changed you. Both of you are connected through me." He lifted her face gently. "He is a good man and a good wolf but he can be...soft at times." Haruka knew he was trying to put the compassion his son felt towards things in a polite way but it was hard. She understood though.

"I'll watch his back." Nodding, Luc let her go and she sauntered over to Sage and the two headed into the city, deciding to hunt in the daytime as humans and night by wolf. Haruka knew this hunt could last for weeks but Luc was adamant it seemed about keeping innocents safe. And Haruka fully agreed with her Alpha. But for now, it was setting back out in the city with idle conversation with her friend.

"So what did you do today?"

"Nothing special," she said, a faint smile forming on her face when she thought of Michiru.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Hotaru was worried about Chibi Usa. She was getting more and more restless of being cooped up to heal. The thing was though, she didn't need to be healed anymore. She was physically fine but Ami wanted to make sure mentally she was as well. And with her access to the Ginzuishou, Hotaru knew it was a wise thing. But she still worried and fretted for her girlfriend. At least they were back in the palace. But the pacing of the other girl was making Hotaru dizzy.

"Can't you sit down? Read?"

"I can't Hotaru. I feel too...energized. I want to do something and books are just...not holding my interest." She smiled sheepishly. "Strange I know but I just feel..." She shrugged.

Hotaru grinned some. "Well if you're that restless I know of a way to hopefully exhaust you..." She was a bit taken about at how...animalistic yet passionate Chibi Usa's eyes became. And possessive. But the Senshi of Rebirth wasn't afraid. Not even when Chibi Usa bounded over to her and all but ripped their clothes off. Chibi Usa was wild and free, and Hotaru was able to keep up. But afterwards, her body trembled in sheer exhaustion and she curled up against Chibi Usa, wiping at her neck.

Chibi Usa watched her lover fall asleep or pass out. She couldn't tell which. But a sense that Hotaru was hers made her smile softly. She still felt restless but as she watched the older woman sleep, she felt calmer. She flushed some when she saw the bite mark at the crook of Hotaru's shoulder and neck. She didn't remember doing that but maybe it had been to keep from screaming. She just hoped Hotaru wasn't too hurt by it.

She knew something had changed within her. What though, she didn't know. Just that it had. It scared and excited her and she could swear she could feel another's presence in her mind. Not invading, just a warm comfort. Or maybe she was just running on adrenaline still from the attack. She still didn't know what had attacked her. Chibi Usa just prayed and hoped it hadn't harmed anyone else. Closing her eyes, she snuggled against Chibi Usa and decided to attempt to sleep.

A few hours later, Hotaru tiredly stirred, knowing it was near dinner time. She looked at Chibi Usa and smiled as she watched her sleep. She rolled out her shoulders and winced in pain. Her entire body was sore and she flushed at the memory of the things she and Chibi Usa had done. Rubbing her neck, she blinked when she felt the bite but flushed brighter. She would need to hide that until it healed. No need to broadcast to the world she had a lover. Settling back against Chibi Usa, she smiled as an arm snaked around her waist. A feeling of peace and belonging washed over her and she cuddled closer.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Sage blinked slightly as he felt something shift in his mind. The girl he had claimed as a packmate, his and his alone, had found a mate. Sage didn't know much about how the mental connection worked. No werewolf he knew did. But they all knew who was who's mate. If the mate was a wolf at least. Which meant that the girl had found a human lover. It slightly discouraged him. She had been pretty and he thought that maybe getting to know her he could fall for her and court her to be his mate. Alas, it was not to be. But so long as she was happy, he wouldn't mind.

"Staring off into space while hunting isn't wise whelp," Haruka teased, bringing him out of his reverie.

"Sorry. Interesting scent..."

"Of garbage? Please. You're up to something. I know it and you know it. Up to you to tell me, either way I don't care. But if you ever need help..."

He smiled. "I know...and...I might need your help Tuesday or Wednesday."

"Wednesay afternoon I'm busy."

He looked at her, knowing he could order her. He was of higher rank but he did respect her even though female wolves were suppose to be lower than the males. At least in his father's pack. "Do you promise to keep a secret?"

"You know I have to tell the truth to anyone higher than me in the pack, including your father."

"...what if you could belong to a different pack?"

She looked at him quizzically. "Your father's pack is the only one in the Crystal Tokyo area..."

He shook his head. "Not anymore...I..."

"What?" Gently she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I found a girl the other day in the hospital. She'd been Changed...but belonged to no pack." He glanced up at Haruka. "So...I made a pack bond with her."

"...behind your father's back?"

Sage started pacing, a sign he was nervous. "I didn't mean to but...just something told me she shouldn't be around so much bloodshed that we're to do. I wanted to keep her safe...pure." He shrugged. "As much as possible anyways."

"And now you're asking me to join your pack. Won't your father know?"

He shook his head. "You'll be in my pack but as I answer to him still, you'd still be slightly connected to him but not directly." He leaned against a wall. "Until I tell my father I'm an Alpha, I'm still bound to follow him but now I have a choice. So can you."

Haruka nodded. She trusted Sage. She only really followed Luc because he was Alpha. She didn't always agree with his methods... "Alright."

Sage smiled, relief sweeping through him. He moved over to her and placed a hand over her heart. "This might hurt. Magic was done to you at some point in your life and I don't know how it will react to shifting into a new pack." At her nod, he began.

Haruka winced slightly at the pain but it was just a small thrumming pain that lasted for a moment before she felt her connection slip from father to son. She could still feel Luc but it wasn't as strong as it was for Sage. She smiled some. "Don't think I'm going to be all smiles and 'yes sirs' now whelp," she said in a teasing voice.

Sage laughed. "I'd die of shock if you did." He looked at her. "But you are my second now you know."

"I thought women weren't allowed that."

Sage shrugged. "I'm not my father. Besides, you're an excellent fighter and a good friend. I know you can handle yourself." The two smiled and began walking again.

"So...this thing on Wednesday. I take it it has to do with the other packmember?"

He nodded as they turned a corner into the old district of Juuban. "Wednesday's her first full moon. I'd like to get a chance to talk with her before then, explain it all so she doesn't have a total freak out and hurt those she loves or worse, they hurt her."

"Where does she live?"

"You're not going to like it." She arched a brow that said _Try me_. "The palace. Its the princess..."

Her face grew very serious. "As in the princess your father wanted dead?" He nodded and she cursed some.

"I don't always agree with my father Haruka. She was an innocent he attacked for his own vendetta. So she's related to the ones that betrayed us. That doesn't make her guilty of the same crime."

"I'm not disagreeing with you. But if your father finds out she's still alive and a wolf to boot, he's going to try and claim her. Maybe even as his mate."

Sage shook his head. "My father hasn't had a mate since my mother. He doesn't like forcing people if there's another way. But the one thing he'll never make an exception on for that is mating. It has to be voluntary."

Haruka sighed and nodded. "Fine. But this means we'll probably have to sneak into the palace." The pair stopped at a memorial for the fallen Senshi Uranus. Haruka looked at it and her eyes slowly became unfocused.

"Haruka?" The blonde didn't hear her friend. Instead she saw and felt flashed from a fight. A brutal fight. She winced with each hit then suddenly doubled over in pain, clutching her abdomen. "Haruka!" Sage knelt down as Haruka held her head. "Are you okay?"

"Stupid question."

He chuckled. "Guess so." He helped her up. "Will you be okay?"

"I think so. What is this place?"

"A memorial. Before the Freeze there was some enemy that came here. Before it could cause too much death and destruction, one of the Sailor Senshi, Uranus, fought him."

"Who won?"

"Uranus so the reports said but she gave her life for it." He walked forward and placed his hand on the marker. "I've always felt guilty that we weren't here to help. That if we had been, maybe things could have been different."

"Can't blame yourself Sage. You guys can't be everywhere at once." He nodded and they started walking again. They came to the outer walls of the palace and the two werewolves looked at it. "So...we're probably going to have to bust in there."

"Yep."

"The royal palace."

"That's the one."

"Which is not just protected by guards but also the seven Sailor Senshi."

"More or less."

"Just the two of us."

"Just us."

"For the princess."

"Mhmm."

"Because she's a werewolf."

"Exactly."

"You're insane."

"What took you so long to figure that out?"

Haruka broke into a smile and shook her head. "Alright genius boy, what do we do?"

"Scope out the lay of the grounds out here, look for a way in. Then get in, shift, sniff her out and talk to her."

"Piece of cake." They grinned at each other and began looking for a way into the grounds of the palace. "Can't you just call her?"

"I'd rather not freak her out like that."

"Fair enough." The two wolves circled the palace, each making notes of places that they could slip inside through. The easiest place seemed to be the eastern side. The blonde glanced at her new Alpha. "So...should we sneak in tonight, try to talk to her?"

He nodded. "That might be wise. Give her time to adjust to the information. But if she doesn't believe us we need to be ready to be at her side at the full moon. I can subdue her so she doesn't go on a rampage but being in the palace will make that difficult. Haruka nodded in agreement.

**

* * *

So, was it good? Good enough to review? No flame reviews please.**


	8. Author's Note

Holy crud I'm still alive!

Sorry I've been gone so long. This past year has kicked my ass between some moving I've had to do, still job hunting for another part time job or a full time job to support myself, and, icing on the cake, my mom tried to kill herself and is no longer speaking with my brother or his wife because of what I think is miscommunication on both parties' sides. So hell of a year so far. And for anyone thinking about ending it all, seriously, don't. You have no idea of the pain it causes on those who you leave behind when you do something that selfish. Seriously, all this stress and worry, I think I gave myself heartburn or a stress ulcer. I just say thank god for my special someone for being there for me during this year. I seriously don't think I'd've held it together as well as I have if not for her. 3

Moving on to lighter issues!

I've gone back and have reread this story and I still like the first few chappies of it. However, I'm not really liking the werewolf thing. My fire for it has died and I think I'm going to rewrite/revise this story. I'm going to leave what I got up here so far just in case I ever do get inspired to write more with the wolves in it. Just...I'm thinking I want to make this story kind of darker. I think it will help me work through the oh so fun stress of this year. Get my anger out in a safe way, y'know? That's a might though. Hells, I might just keep writing it with the wolves first, see what comes of it. In any case, I've not given up on my stories. And yes, they will be mostly Haruka/Michiru centered because that is the pairing I love the most. We'll see though.

Anyways, before I keep rambling on I'm going to go try to get back to working on this fic. Wish me luck!

Carter


End file.
